Hellhound
is a mass of black blood born out of Harthatenarl's body. Appearance Always masked. Personality Hellhound, unlike other characters, is aware that he is in a story and breaks the forth wall constantly, expressing his thoughts in a silly manner most of time. He has shown a humorous side of himself and is completely illusionary. He often appears as an unreliable narrator and draws parallels to the real world and the world of DethVerse, using either ambiguous wisdom or snarky remarks to do so. He is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear when he is being attacked, and rarely shows any seriousness. As a loud-mouthed, rude and confident individual, Hellhound believes himself to be capable of overcoming any opponent, regardless of how good or bad he actually is at fighting. He is easily angered, although his complaints are discredited since they happen to be only mock anger. His talkative personality makes the transition, as many of his audible quotes show that he does not take fights too seriously. He tends to use a lot of trash talk in battle and is incredibly flippant, mouthing off every opponent he meets. He generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. With a penchant for vexation, he loves to degrade and pester others, be it by giving them noogies, pinching their nose, hitting them on the head, taking their food, making incessant questions or running his mouth. He seems rather surprised or hurt when others tell him to stop though, hinting that it is not meant in a malicious way. Despite that he also gives them constant vocal motivation during battles, whether they be instructions, compliments or threats. Hellhound exhibits a sarcastic and acid personality, that can reach extreme limits. He is completely maniacal and could be described as a socially clueless man, and rather impulse one, which makes him irritating to deal with. Before facing an adversary in a match, he remarks "I'm an aggressive player", and some of his special moves imply or reference fighting games. He also never refers to anyone by name, including himself and even objects. He indiscriminately creates his own nicknames for other characters which he meets, and often uses this to mock them as well. Emotionally, he is described as always alone and that he has no sense of attachment in him. He has admitted that he can not understand people's obsession with rules and responsibility. This shows he can not feel deep emotions other than the need to annihilate whatever interests or irritates him. This tendency likely seems to be more destructive or psychotic, which explains his dormant madness. He sometimes shows signs of being morally bankrupt, and his immorality is supported further by his repeated actions towards people around him. Hellhound can be perceived as a man who prioritizes fun above all else, as he is often seen making light of the most unlikely or dangerous of situations. He possesses an almost cartoonish way of speaking and conducting himself. He is unsurprisingly simple minded, as he does things based on whether he wants to do them or not. Despite that, he is dedicated and determined to do something if he so decides so, even if it means taking extreme measures to get it done. He also does not mind helping or liking people only because he finds them attractive, as he decided to tag along Seth and eventually became enamored with him because he found him cool and good looking. Interests Story Weapons and Abilities Others Background Trivia *Hellhound's series of nicknames include: **Neil Klein: **Shūji: Angel **Miss Thing **Skulls **Slayer: Pretty boy/That slay guy **Tough guy **Cat Guy/Mister Legs/Meown **Hulk **Goth girl **Robina Pavlik: Barbie **Shortie **Woofs **Shaddie **One-eyed girl or Cyclops *His birthday falls on Mischief Night. **He also holds several references to the films of same name. Quotes *''"You're not gay? Let me fix that."'' *''"Something went wrong."'' *''"I'm an agressive player."'' *''"I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for this!"'' Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Right to Die characters Category:Right to Die: Reign Ruins characters Category:The Loneliest Skeleton of Hell characters